1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control system for use in a track-laying vehicle and, more particularly, to a steering control system for use in a track-laying vehicle such as a bulldozer, power shovel or crane which is most suitably applied to a steering control system in which a steering motor driven by the rotation of a power source drives crawler belts provided at both sides of the vehicle such that a relative travel difference is caused between the crawler belts, thereby turning the vehicle rightwards or leftwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art steering control system for the above-type track-laying vehicle, the revolution speed of the steering motor is unitarily determined and varied according to the displacement distance of a steering lever alone, regardless of the revolution speed of the power source. Such a steering lever is one form of a steering instructing means which can be displaced from a neutral position by operation and which instructs, according to the direction and distance of its displacement, a turning direction and a turning radius for the vehicle, the turning radius decreasing as the displacement distance increases.